listing below, have been designed to be interesting and attractive to members from all disciplines involved. Thus, attendance is excellent and interaction lively at these conferences which include: Fig. 1: INTERACTIONS OF COMPONENT UNITS Executive Committee Administrative Core C Joren C. Madsen WEEKLY MEETINGS PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 11/07) Page342 Continuation Format Page Core C Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Madsen, Joren C. Meeting Schedule 1) Project Leadership meeting Weekly 2) Scientific Advisory Committee Annual 3) General Research Seminars Weekly 4) Large Animal Transplant Rounds Weekly 5) Cardiothoracic Lab Meeting Weekly 6) MGH/Harvard Medical School Immunology Seminar Series Weekly 7) MGH Nonhuman Primate Meeting Weekly 8) Clinical-Pathology Review Weekly 9) Journal Club Weekly D. FACILITIES AVAILABLE See page Resources and Environment Page. E. BUDGET FOR CORE See Detailed Budget for Initial Budget Period See Budget of Entire Proposed Period of Support F. RELATION OF CORE UNIT TO RESEARCH PROJECTS Relation of Core C to Research Projects Project Proportion of costs For each project Project 1 40 Project 2 20 Project 3 20 Core A 10 Core B 10 PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 11/07) Page343 Continuation Format Page Core C Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Madsen, Joren C RESOURCES FACILITIES: Specify the facilitiesto be used for the conductof the proposed research. Indicate the